(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a display device.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of portable display devices, the display has evolved into a flat flexible form.
In the manufacturing process of a display device, when a crack is generated, moisture may penetrate into the display area of the display device. The penetration of moisture due to these cracks may cause failure of the display device.
Therefore, accurate detection of the formation of cracks is useful.